Hiei
Hiei is one of the main characters of the anime/manga series Yu Yu Hakusho. Background Hiei is a male fire demon, who was born to a race of female ice demons. Believing him to be a cursed child, Hiei's family abandoned him and dropped him off a mountain. However, Hiei survived the fall, and was found by a gang of bandits. After realizing the value of a stone given to him by his mother, Hiei decided to wear it at all times, hoping to attract enemies to kill. Eventually, Hiei rose up to an A-Class status, and killed people mostly for fun. After losing the stone, Hiei had the Jagan Eye implanted in his forehead by the demon Shigure, hoping to use its psychic abilities to track the stone down. Sometime later, Hiei encountered Gouki, a demon planning to steal artifacts from the Spirit World. Hiei agreed to help him, and they succeeded in their theft. However, a newly-assigned Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, tracked down Hiei after taking down Gouki, defeated him, and eventually teamed up with Hiei several other times to deal with different threats. Powers & Abilities * Elemental Resistance: 'As a fire demon, Hiei is highly resistant to extreme heat and freezing cold. Getting hit with demonic fire seems to bore him rather than burn him, and he withstood an attack capable of freezing almost anything. * '''Jagan Eye: '''Hiei's surgically-implanted third eye, which gives him a large variety of psychic powers. With it, Hiei can use telepathy, telekinesis, astral projection, control over the minds of weaker humans and demons, remote viewing, memory erasing, and resistance to mental attacks. * '''Fist of the Mortal Flame: '''Hiei channels human world flames into his fists to boost the power of his punches. * '''Flamethrower: '''Hiei shoots off a wave of human world flames for a ranged attack. * '''Dragon of the Darkness Flame: '''One of Hiei's strongest techniques, where he calls upon the black flames of the demon realm and shapes them into a dragon before firing them at the opponent. This attack is very hard to control, but the flames it is made up of can reduce even a demon's body to ashes in one shot. **'Dragon Absorption: 'By dominating the dragon through his own willpower, Hiei can absorb it, granting him a huge boost in power and letting him channel the demon realm's flames into his attacks. **'Sword of the Darkness Flame: 'If Hiei's sword breaks, he can concentrate demon world flames into the shape of a sword, which can slice through almost anything. However, Hiei despises this technique, since it contains such destructive power into the form of a sword, and only uses it as a last resort. Equipment * '''Sword: '''A normal, single-edged sword that Hiei wields in combat. Hiei is extremely skilled with the blade, being able to slice through energy, or cut someone 16 times in a single move. Alternate Forms *'Jaganshi Form: 'A form where Hiei uses the Jagan's power to its fullest, turning his skin green and causing eyes to sprout all over his body. This boosts his physical and psychic abilities greatly. **'Jagan Binding Curse: 'Hiei uses the Jagan's boosted power to summon red rings of psychic energy around the opponent, binding their limbs and paralyzing them. **'Black Dragon Wave: '''Uses his Jaganshi form's increased psychic abilities to summon multiple Dragon of the Darkness Flames, unleashing each of them on the opponent at once for a much more destructive attack. Feats Strength * Stopped and destroyed a giant stone axe with one hand. * Destroyed boulders with his bare fists. * Cuts an S-Class demon's head off. * Destroyed half of the Dark Tournament Area. * Helds up a stone pillar along with Team Urameshi. * Kills Makintaro the C-Class demon with ease. * Sliced Kuro in half with the Sword of the Darkness Flame * Emits A-Class power. * Turned Zeru, a High C-Class demon, to ash. * Casually can go toe-to-toe with Shinobu, who can destroy a plateau with just the shockwaves from his blows. * Without absorbing the Dragon, casually fought Yusuke. * Should be comparable/superior to Sensui, who based on a statement is theoretically capable of triggering a highly destructive earthquake on a global scale while at a fraction of his power (1.9 petatons - 15 petatons; continent level) * Being a high S-Class demon, should easily scale above weaker demons who were considered to be capable of destroying an entire country * Comparable to Yusuke, who was also stated to be able to destroy a country (Assuming Japan, that’s 2.643 teratons - 50 teratons; small country to country level) *Scales above Younger Toguro, who could lift an entire 1000 ton stadium on his back *Far above DT Arc Yusuke, whose Reigan busted a stadium wall, several kilometers of forest, and disturbed a large quantity of water (15.17 kilotons of TNT; town level) *Created a large crater with a punch Speed * Easily considered to be the fastest YYH character. * Moves fast enough to appear like he teleports. * Can leave behind afterimages. * Can slash up to sixteen times in one second. * Casually dodged point-blank gunfire. * Rescued Yusuke from an explosion. * Along with Urameshi Team, completed a mission in 0.84 seconds. * Speedblitzed Seiryu. * Dodges a point-blank spirit gun. * Not even Yusuke can track Hiei's movement, who can see lightning coming. * Easily superior to an early Yusuke, who reacted to and deflected Suzaku’s electrical arrows (7:52). Many of Suzaku’s attacks are formed from lightning called down from the sky, which by Death Battle’s standards moves at Mach 286.7. * Sliced through multiple demons while appearing to be standing still * While weakened, sliced off Makintaro's arm and returned to starting position without Makintaro noticing * Scales to Yusuke punching a bunch of demons away at Mach 102 * Comparable to Sensui, who dodged Yusuke’s Mach 103.8 Reigan * Should easily scale far above Toguro’s Mach 25 air bullets Durability * Took blows from Sensui. * Survived a punch from an enraged Mukuro. * Tanked Bui's punch, who can swat the black dragon. * Continued after losing an arm. * Survived a fall from the sky as a baby. * Tanks Zeru's firey punch, regenning from a hole in his chest. * Took a bite from Kuro. * Fine after being hit by the strongest High S-Class alive. * Was fine after being struck by Kuro. * Can take hits from Yusuke * Withstood his own Dragon of the Darkness Flame, which is composed of hellfire * Endured being punched through the chest * After absorbing Dragon of the Darkness Flame, was unaffected by B-Class Demon Bui's assaults Skill * Stole the Artifacts of Darkness. * After being degraded to D-Class status, rose back up to S-Class. * Defeated over a hundred A-Class demons in six months. * First to master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. * Trained with Mukuro. * Became Mukuro’s right hand man. * Defeated Bui and destroyed his axe. * Killed Momotaro Kuro. * Was so strong that even Mukuro, a strong High S-Class demon, wants him to be her personal bodyguard. * Easily defeated Seiryū, the second-strongest member of the Four Saint Beasts * In the Dark Tournament, defeated: Zeru, Makintaro, Kuro Momotaro, Bui * Won the Dark Tournament along with the rest of Team Urameshi * Defeated Kaname Hagiri, AKA Sniper, a member of the Sensui Seven * Fought on par with Yusuke Urameshi for 12 minutes * Aided in the battle against Shinobu Sensui * Drew with Shigure the demon surgeon, one of Mukuro’s elite warriors Weaknesses * '''Arrogant * Not very strategic * Hiei gets weakened if the Jagan Eye is blinded * Dragon of the Darkness Flame tires Hiei out when used * Absorbing the Dragon forces Hiei into hibernation for a bit after it wears off * If Hiei loses control over the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, it will severely burn his arm Fun Facts * Hiei was originally meant to be a starter villain, but his popularity brought him back as a main character.' ' Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Speedsters Category:Telekinetics Category:Pierrot Category:Funimation